KND: 2030
by DC2030
Summary: The one year anniversey of this character.


**So today I realized it was the 28th of August, where a year ago I created Numbuh 2030. The anniversey of the creation of my most prominent OC. **

**AN: I chose to follow his history in the KND: Universe rather than the universe that he was created for. **

* * *

_"Sector Q…kick his aft."_

_"Seriously Numbuh 1772 every time we fight this guy you order us to run straight ahead…I believe the tenth time won't work either."_

_"Numbuh 414 do you always have to talk when we're fighting a villain?"_

_"Numbuh 112 let's end this!"_

_"The Kids Next Door has been a thorn in our side for too long…and now you have brought the unaffiliated into this,_ _so now you have forced my hand…I challenge you both to a test…save this kid by midnight or he dies."_

_"Dude we have done some crazy crap before…but this takes the cake."_

_"The sin you're asking for is WRATH!"_

_"First one to take down twenty five teens gets first crack at Teen Tornado."_

_"MARIO!"_

_"How would you like to join the Kids Next Door?"_

"_Carol, Josh, John! Our lines snapped!" _

_"Yes Doug, I can believe it, but will you be quiet you're going to shatter my eardrums."_

_"This is the happiest day of my life!"_

_"Come on guys! Lets show these teens what Sector Q is all about!"_

_"What was it that you and your friends used to say? Oh right! Get Slagged!"_

_"No… My name isn't Nolan now….it's Numbuh 2030."_

_"Maybe it's the same situation those two other runts were in when we captured you?" she said stomping on him "I do believe one of them is a cripple now isn't he?"_

_"This is Numbuh 58 of Sector Q asking permission to land, over."_

_"Sorry Chad but have you ever flown a helicopter in space?"_

_"Never again."_

_"Count me out."_

_"Time to stop feeling sorry for myself."_

_"Nah. If you want something to freak your enemies…get a harpoon."_

"_We'll call ourselves…the Prospectors."_

"_Evil insane business man, time travelling robot bounty hunter, dimension bending five year old, and a space helicopter…don't get better than this." _

_"__Fools! Give up now before my toxin over whelms you!"_

_"What's going on? Open your eyes twenty-thirty. They don't want you, me, Josh, Vana or Stevie…we aren't comrades in arms, there is no equality…we're freaks to them!"_

"_Vana! Stevie!"_

"_KND all the way…" _

_"We're bringing them down. Let's get even."_

_"Funny…I was ranked eighth in our class."_

_"Please Numbuh 0.333; you think that if they shake hands and become friends again will make everyone come back to the KND? Come on, you saw how Angelie and Numbuh 65 acted towards one another. They're all just using this as an excuse to take a bite out of one another."_

"_But you know what, you all act as if I betrayed you all, but from my perspective, you did something even worse than what you accuse me of."_

_"Kayla, Kayla Valera."_

_"Nolan! She's been working for Father!"_

"…_.after I'm decommissioned…three months later…call this number…if you're still interested."_

_"I was going to march up here myself but you felt the need to pummel me and drag me up here."_

"_Shut up teenager. You're filth. That's all you were and that's what you are now."_

_"__Well Nolan, you can't stay a kid forever. It's just like a dream."_

_"The Sandman is reborn." _

"_You may call me Affright."_

'_When the hell did Ace become a teen pop star?'_

_"You may call me Soulless; I am here on important business that doesn't concern you."_

_"So it is true. You see Morpheus, the god of dreams."_

"_I'm sorry sir, but we just found it like this. The grave dug up, the casket opened, and the body missing."_

"_I love you Kayla…"_

"_From this moment on, none of you are safe."_

_"When he arrives...The Society will be there at his side."_

_"…It wasn't enough for Benedict to almost eradicate the entire Sector…but he had to go and have you cut down the tree as well!"_

"_Be glad one of the people you killed, taught me never to go that far."_

"_You're becoming something more than just a public hate figure."_

_"We can build on this. When Numbuh 1 returns, you will publicly support him, successfully rallying many behind him."_

"_I can't condone what you've done Matt and neither would Kim…"_

"_They call it the Candy Ring."_

"_I'm Wiccan by the way."_

_"It's called the Gem of Dreams. It allows its user to enter the domain of dreams."_

_"No. Not now. You won't die yet."_

_"Tell me, Nolan. Do you know what it's like to be plucked out of heaven and forced to return to this hell? I do."_

"_K-Kayla?"_

_"N-Nolan?"_

**Unknown Location**

The mythological god of dreams, Morpheus, strode through sandy dunes as the wind picked up. Morpheus halted as sand collided with the side of his metal helmet. Morpheus looked to the ground, finding a gauntlet with the Gem of Dreams attached to it. _"Hm…I wonder how this got here…" _Morpheus said aloud as he picked the gauntlet out of the sand.

Morpheus inspected the gauntlet, finding a strange red liquid covering it. Morpheus looked back to the sand, finding a bloody left arm buried in the sand.


End file.
